


Can You Hear Me Now?

by khudgens91



Series: Near Misses [4]
Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen's impromptu vacation gets interrupted by a late night emergency phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me Now?

The shrill sound of her cellphone going off woke Helen from her peaceful slumber. Nikola was hovering over her, his head bent over her breasts.

"Don't answer it," he whispered, his hot breath fanning across her chest.

Helen moaned arching her back. Nikola took her cue, capturing a rosy nipple between his lips and worrying it with his teeth.

The phone continued its relentless ringing, Nikola's attempts to distract her becoming more insistent the longer it rang. Helen fisted one hand in Nikola's hair, the other groping around on the bedside table trying to find her phone.

"Don't, Helen. Let them leave a message."

"I'm just going to see who it is," she panted as his tongue flicked across her nipple several times in rapid succession.

Helen squinted at the screen, blinking a few times to try and focus on the name. Henry.

"I need to answer this."

"No," Nikola whined.

"It's Henry."

Nikola didn't stop the sweet torture to her breasts. She let him continue for half a second longer before groaning and pushing him off. Nikola pouted at her as she answered the phone just before it cut off.

"Hello?"

"Doc! It's Henry. I'm sorry to bother you while you're on vacation, but we have a bit of a problem over here."

"It's no bother, Henry," she assured, ignoring Nikola's mumbling that it indeed was. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You remember that new abnormal we found last month?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well it turns out _he_ is a _she_ and she's apparently giving birth."

"Well that was unexpected," Helen mused.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Henry exclaimed, laughing nervously. "It's just me and Kate here right now and neither of us really know what we're doing."

"Just relax, Henry. I'll stay on the phone and walk you through it."

Nikola groaned softly beside her, burying his face in a pillow to stifle the noise of frustration. She smiled apologetically at him when he came up for air a few seconds later. Her hand reached out, rubbing soothing circles on his bare back.

As Henry had said, she was supposed to be on somewhat of a vacation. She and Will had just spent the last three weeks deep in the Brazilian jungle tracking a rare Abnormal. The mission had lasted much longer than they had expected, one disaster after another extending their stay. She was supposed to speak at a medical convention this weekend and when the mission had lasted so long Helen had made the decision to come to Prague a few days early instead of going back home.

She'd arrived this afternoon, delighted to find Nikola waiting for her at her favorite hotel. He hadn't told her he was coming, but Helen hadn't complained about the sudden company. In fact, she'd been over joyed. She'd missed him terribly while away, the last three weeks having been the longest they'd been separated since beginning to sleep together.

It had been a struggle to keep their hands off each other until they made it into the privacy of the hotel room. Once inside though they had thoroughly reacquainted themselves with their lover's body. It had been glorious and exactly what she needed. Now it was the middle of the night, both of them deliciously naked under the expensive sheets. It had been weeks since Helen had been in a real bed, but having Nikola naked by her side made the soft mattress even better to her worn body.

Nikola lasted all of twenty minutes before his hands began to wander. At first it was just light touches to her stomach, tracing imaginary patterns and formulas on her skin. She let him, knowing it was more out of boredom than him trying to arouse her. But then his hands moved a little higher, continuing the designs only he could see onto the swells of her breasts.

Helen shot him a warning look, but didn't try to stop him. He circled her nipples a couple of times with his index finger, but eventually his fingers returned to the flat planes of her stomach.

"Can you see the baby's head yet?"

"Yeah, it's so gross, Doc!"

Nikola's fingers danced lower and lower across her abdomen, venturing into dangerous territory. She was keeping a tight lid on her control, maintaining the conversation with Henry easily enough, but the truth was she was more than a little wet. His hands on her, even in a fairly innocent way, and the promise in his eyes as to what he'd do after she got off the phone, it all had her rather keyed up. Nikola's fingers brushed over damp curls and a knowing smile curled his lips.

"My my, Helen," he whispered. "What's this?"

Helen batted his hand away from her sex, giving him a look that clearly said he needed to wait. He wasn't having any of it though and Helen found herself blocking his advances to the point where she lost track of the conversation on the other end of the phone.

"Doc? Are you still there?" Henry asked, panic starting to tinge his voice.

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry, I missed that last part."

Helen rolled onto her side, trying to get away from him without getting out of the comfy warm bed. Nikola followed right behind her though. His strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest, his erection pressing against her bum. She exhaled sharply, trying not to moan.

Unfortunately her hips decided to push back into him completely of their own accord. It was all the encouragement he needed. His hand on her hip guided their movement as he began to lightly thrust against her.

The rhythm was slow and easy, the lower half of their bodies moving together in a familiar way. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, not blatantly rushing her but definitely encouraging her to hurry up.

It was actually her that revved things up, starting up a new counter rhythm that had her pushing back into him every time he thrust forward. His breath was beginning to get ragged in her ear, evidence that he was trying to maintain his control. Somehow that was even hotter than if he'd just full out lost himself in her. Sure, she loved it when he did that, but there was something to be said for how he was shaking from the effort of holding back right now. It made her want to see how far she could push him before he snapped.

"Oh my god, Doc! It's coming!" Henry yelled over the phone.

"Excellent," Helen sighed with relief, not sure how much longer she could hold on to her sanity.

A piercing squall floated across the line, signally the arrival of the new Abnormal.

"You'll need to cut the umbilical cord. Then make sure it's warm and dry. She should take care of the rest. Monitor them and let me know if there are any complications. I'll be home in a few days and will do a full check up then."

Hearing the conversation coming to an end, Nikola pulled her leg over his hip, opening her up to him. The cool air hitting her burning center made Helen shudder. His fingers delved in her swollen folds, collecting the wetness and brining it up for her to see. Even in the dark her arousal glistened off his fingers. Helen grabbed his wrist with her free hand and brought the wet digits to her mouth, sucking them in and savoring her taste on them.

"Oh fuck, Helen," Nikola whimpered behind her.

"Uh, Doc? I see another head. I think we've got twins. We don't know much about this species so we could potentially be looking at a litter. We won't know until it happens."

"Oh god," Helen moaned when Nikola pulled his fingers out of her mouth and plunged them straight into her pussy.

"Relax, Doc," Henry said hastily. "I think we've got it from here."

"Are you sure?" Helen huffed, biting her lip hard to try and keep from moaning as she moved her hips against Nikola's hand.

Nikola removed his fingers, both to Helen's relief and displeasure. She was not expecting him to replace them with his thick cock, not while she was still on the phone with Henry, but that's exactly what he did. He slid smoothly into her from behind, the shock making Helen lose her breath. It felt delicious, this angle allowing him to hit deep inside her.

"Fuck," Helen gasped audibly.

"Are you ok, Doc?" Henry asked in concern.

Nikola didn't move further, just stayed still inside her. Helen's body wasn't having any of it, her pelvis grinding down on him and making her whimper.

"Seriously, Doc are you ok? What's happening?"

"Yes," Helen panted when Nikola shifted slightly inside her as he reached for the phone.

"She's fine, Wolf Boy," he said tersely.

"Wait...Tesla?? What the hell are you doing there?"

"Mommy and Daddy are having some _adult_ time away from the children or at least we were until you called. I think you've got it all sorted now. I'm going to hang up, kindly find someone else to solve any further problems, Helen is going to be unavailable for the next several hours."

"Gross!" Helen heard Henry grouse faintly on the other end before Nikola hung up and tossed the phone back to the nightstand.

"Nikola!" Helen squealed when he rolled them so that she was pinned under him.

He grabbed her hips, lifting them up until she was able to get her hands and knees under her. Helen arched her back and he slid a little bit deeper, making them both moan.

"I think you may have scared poor Henry for life," Helen chuckled.

"Send him to huggybear to talk it out," he replied, pulling out and slamming back into her.

"Oh god, more Niko!" Helen whimpered.

He complied with her demand for more, driving into her so hard she had to grab onto the headboard. She pushed back on him, needing to find the release her body craved.

"Besides it can't be the first time one of the rugrats has caught you in awkward situations."

"No," she admitted breathlessly. "It's not."

Nikola laughed, never faulting in his relentless pounding. Her moans were gaining a higher pitch, signaling just how close she was. He held her on the edge though, giving her just enough to send spikes of pleasure down her spine, but not that last little bit she needed.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Later," she huffed.

Luckily Nikola took pity on her, one hand squeezing her breast while the other circled her clit. The only noises coming out of her mouth then where soft gasps and breathless moans.

When she came it seemed to last forever, Nikola continuing to thrust inside her and rub her clit to draw out her climax. She was just about to beg him to stop, the pleasure bordering on painful, when she felt him explode inside her, his warm cum filling her up.

They collapsed together in a sweaty heap, him still on top of her, pressing her into the mattress until she couldn't breath. Helen wiggled around a bit to signal he needed to move. Nikola obliged, not going far and bringing her with him so they were still close.

"Ashley walked in on James and I when she was little, three or four maybe. She was too young to understand then, but it happened again when she was a teenager and there was no shrugging it off as Mummy wrestling with Uncle James or whatever excuse we told her that first time. She was so embarrassed! Wouldn't look either of us in the eye for days, but she got over it eventually," Helen told him once her breathing was back under control. "Henry on the other hand...the poor dear has terrible timing and that's all I'm going to say on that."

"Your whole team has terrible timing," Nikola stated adamantly. "How many times has it been now that they've interrupted us?"

"I think that has less to do with their timing and more to do with our lack of self-control," Helen replied, laughing softly.

"You may have a point," Nikola conceded, lifting her up until she straddled his waist and then capturing her lips for a heated kiss. "I just can't seem to control myself around you, Dr. Magnus."

"I'm not saying its a bad thing," Helen said, kissing him back.

"Good because I'm not planning to stop anytime soon."


End file.
